Song Drabble
by Jodi26
Summary: 5 short drabbles. Written for a writing challenge a while ago. Enjoy.


**A/N: I wrote this for a writing challenge. I put my iTunes on shuffle and had to write a drabble related to each song that plays. I only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; started when the song started, and stopped when it stopped. Anyway, please review. I know it's only short. Also, I have added what song I was playing at the end of each little drabble.**

* * *

She stood in the front the mirror. She was wearing her best dress, the one her mother had brought her for her 16th. Her mother always use to tell her she looked beautiful in it. It was plain red with small white flowers on it. She straighten it out before grabbing a folded up piece of paper off her drawers then she slid her feet into her flat shoes.

She left the house and set out on her journey. No one would miss her whilst she was gone. Her mother was out shopping and her sister was over her friends house. She placed the folded up piece of paper in her pocket.

The truth was she had enough. She needed to get out. Needed an escape.

She approached the footbridge which over looked the dual carriage way. She placed her hand in her pocket and pulled the note out. She screwed it up tight in her hand. Slowly, she climbed up on the railings, reminded herself not to look down. She stared straight head as she climbed over the railings and stood on the edge.

She took a deep breath.

She let go of the railings and fell forward into the oncoming traffic.

Lindsay James was no more.

**Rosie Thomas - Pretty Dress**

* * *

Kim sat in the cafe. She checked her watch over and over again. He was over 5 minutes late, this wasn't like him, he was never late. Maybe he wasn't going to show up. Suddenly he came bowling through the door. He looked rushed and out of breath.

"Kim, I am so sorry I'm late. Bus was really late, then I had to go the bank, get some money, but I could not find my card so I..." Kim cut him off.

"Andrew, don't worry about it. Sit down" Kim gestured towards the empty seat next to her. Andrew nodded his head before sitting down next to Kim.

"Kim... I have come back from Rwanda for good now" Andrew replied, "I missed you... a lot. You are the reason I have come back. I have realised I am never going to find another woman like you"

"Really?" Kim frowned, she then broke into a small smile.

"Honestly. Kim, I still love you and I always will" Andrew cleared his throat, "I was hoping we could give it another go?" Andrew took hold of her hand.

"I don't know if it'll work Andrew" Kim replied, she glanced down at their hands.

"I promise you, it will" Andrew stated. He leaned forward and placed his lips softly on Kim's. She placed a hand on his face and kissed him back passionately.

**Noah & the Whale - 5 years time**

* * *

Rachel sat up. A pair of hands slipped round her waist and pulled her back down onto the bed. The pair shared a kiss.

"Andrew, I must leave" Rachel stated, "Call me"

"Do not leave" Andrew sighed, kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"I have to, sorry" Rachel got up out the bed. She rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She quickly scribbled her name and number down. She then handed it to Andrew.

"I hope I will be seeing you soon" Andrew suggested.

"Of course you will" Rachel leaned forward and gave Andrew a light kiss on the lips. She collected her belongings and fled the room. Andrew leaned back look down at the piece of paper, it read, "Had a great night, call me, love Rachel.M x"

**Fyfe Dangerfield - She's always a woman**

* * *

He was stood. The gun pointing at my best friend. I needed to take action, I needed to stop him.

"Leave her alone" I screamed out. It was useless, he wouldn't listen to me.

"She's ruined my life! You don't understand" He snapped. I raised my hand to my mouth, tears falling from my eyes. I looked down at her, she too was crying. I watched as his fingers slowly pushed down on the trigger. I panicked, grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a vase. I smashed it hard over his head. He stumbled side to side and fell down to the ground, the gun tumbled from his hand. I quickly picked up before he had chance to reach for it. I pointed the gun directly at his chest.

"Goodbye Earl" Those were the last words he heard. I pulled the trigger and the bullet hit him straight in the chest.

Me and Maxine watched as Earl took his last breath.

**Dixie Chicks - Goodbye Earl**

* * *

Rachel entered her office, it was only 8.30am. Max was already there, sat in her chair. They both exchanged looks.

"Get out my chair" Rachel ordered.

"You're chair?" Max asked, he looked down at it, "I don't see your name on it"

"Childish" Rachel muttered, "Now, move!"

"Make me" A small smirk appeared on Max's face. Rachel rolled her eyes. She bent over and picked her work up off the desk. Max's eyes studied her body, especially her boobs. No matter how much he disliked the woman he'd still like to shag her. Rachel looked up at him. Their eyes met again, expect they were not glaring at one another.

"Problem?" Rachel asked, "Don't think Kim would like you checking me out"

"Just thinking about how... shagable you are" Max replied. Rachel smiled, she was flattered. Max stood up out of the chair and walked round the desk to Rachel. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her close, kissing her on the lips. Rachel responded and threw her arms round Max's neck. Their kisses were violent and harsh. Max pulled back and pushed all the paperwork off Rachel's desk. He then picked her up and placed her on the desk. He pushed down hard on her shoulders, kissing her neck, biting it every now and then.

The door then flew open. It was Kim.

**Florence & The Machine - Kiss with a fist**


End file.
